vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bathhouse
Located in a highly prosperous town in the Southern Frontier called Silver Strings Town. Thanks to the patrons of the hot springs who came from other regions on hearing its praises, as well as to the money those people spent there, Silver Strings Town enjoyed a high standard of living that was rare in the Frontier sectors. Many paid for admission to the baths with goods such as colossal vegetables or synthesized beef, to the point where those running the establishments had to hire wagons six times a year to haul the bounty off to the food distribution center. Description The springs were divided into a total of thirty six different therapeutic baths, large and small: the public baths, the more curative medicinal baths, and the healing baths, where you could see the effects firsthand. The medicinal baths were three times as expensive as the public ones, while the healing baths cost ten times as much. Some establishments had a common entrance for all three kinds of bath, while others kept separate entrances, and in early afternoon, while the sun was still high, the girl rode her cyborg horse to the healing baths. The carriages, cars, and wheelchairs of the seriously injured or the infirm usually were lined up at the exclusive entrance regardless of the cost, but today carriages were few and far between, so the girl didn't have to wait before paying twice the healing baths’ normal fee to the staff who eyed her crimson garb with wonder, and then requesting a private bathing area. The path of stones and concrete was covered with droplets of condensation. Light spilling in through windows nearly thirty feet up cast dappled patterns on the floor. The girl's feet marched right through them. Iron doors came into view, set into the wall to either side of her. Occurring at intervals of about thirty feet, they stretched on seemingly forever. The receptionist hands out a number to the patron. It took her seven minutes to reach the door with that number plate. Turning a brass knob, she heard the sound of the lock disengaging. A changing room that looked to be ten paces square appeared before her. The private hot spring the girl had requested was actually one intended for multiple occupants. She probably wanted ample space to relax alone. Placing the last of her clothes into a cubbyhole in the wall, the girl slid open a glass door and entered the bathing area. The vast bathing area was easily twice as large as the changing room, a rustic—looking place where natural black stone had been dissolved and mixed with concrete before being sprayed on the walls and floors, while steam and pools of milky—white therapeutic waters filled the room. Treatment Options The bath was divided into a number of pools, each with a sign posted on the wall: -Internal ailments: 3-5 dips of 5 minutes each. Drink no more than 1 teaspoon. -External injuries and skin conditions: 5 minutes or less. -External injuries and muscular problems: 10 minutes or less. -External injuries and internal organ problems: 5 minutes or less. -External injuries and skeletal problems: 2 minutes or less. According to the sign’s brief description, the waters treated not only muscle aches, but also cuts and scrapes. The posted limit of ten minutes was how long it should take for a complete recovery, and at the same time the sign stated that it would be dangerous to stay in the bath beyond that point. Category:Locations Category:Technology